powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bishoujo Sentai Sera Senshiger
Bishoujo Sentai Sera Senshiger is a Unoffical Super Sentai Series based off of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. And translates to Pretty Squadron Sailor Senshiger '' It’s motifs are the various planets It‘s English Adaption is '''Power Rangers Celestial Brigade' Premise Long Ago, The Evil Dark Kingdom arrived to Earth seeking to drain it of energy and then destroy it but Queen Serenity was able to seal them away. But now they have been freed and are trying again. So Queen Serenity recruits 5 teenage girls and grants the power of the moon and the different planets together they are Sera Senshiger! Characters Tsukino Usagi The Leader of Senshiger. She is a Clusmy 14 year old girl who is a crybaby and late for class often. She is Senshiger Moon And Her Color is White Mizuno Ami The Genius of Senshiger. She is a Shy and Has a IQ of 300 She loves swimming and eating sanwiches. She is Senshiger Mercury And Her Color is Blue Hino Rei The Spritual Power of Senshiger. She is a Miko tending to Hikawa Shrine. She and Usagi have a Bit of a Rivalry and she has a dislike for men. She is Senshiger Mars And Her Color is Red Kino Makoto The Brawn of Senshiger. She is Tomboyish And is Often Called ”Mako” She often calls Boys her Senpai much to everyone on the teams wishes. She is Senshiger Jupiter and her Color is Green Aino Minako The Second in Command of Senshiger. She is a Athletic Girl who dreams to be a idol. She often calls her “The Goddess of Love” She is''' Senshiger Venus And Her Color is Orange Kaiou Michiru Michiru is one of the 6th Ranger Duo. She is a Violinist who is in love with Haruka. Along with Haruka she became a Sentai before the other 5. She is 'Senshiger Neptune '''and her Color is Teal Tenou Haruka Haruka is one of the 6th Ranger Duo. She is a Race Car Driver who is in love with Michiru. Along with Michiru she became a Sentai before the other 5. She is '''Senshiger Uranus '''and her Color is Navy Suit Apperance ''If anyone wants to add designs you can put them here Their Suits look like Full Body Sailor Uniforms their Helmets each having their Planetary Symbol as Visors each Suit has Key Differences besides Color. * Usagi’s has her Signture Odango Style changing to a Blond Color * Minako’s has a Chain Belt and her Ribbon On Top on the Helmet * Makoto’s has a Rose Belt and Her Ponytail sticking out * Ami’s has no Sleeves and can summon a Pair of Googles for Analyzing during a Fight. Cast ''I need Actresses for Haruka and Michiru '' Miyuu Sawai as Usagi Chisaki Hama as Ami Keiko Kitagawa as Rei Mew Azama as Makoto Ayaka Komatsu as Minako TBD as Michiru TBD as Haruka Gear * '''Planet Pens - These are used to transform Usagi’s along with Minako’s allow them to disguise themselves they can also acitvate Mecha and Summon Weapons if inserted into the Senshi Locks * Senshi Locks - These are on the suits of all the Sera Senshigers Planet Pens can be inserted into this to activate mecha and summon weapons. Category:Series Category:Super Sentai Fanon Category:7 Member Teams